this love is ours
by little town street
Summary: just a collection of riley and lucas oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

_**So hello people, this is my first girl meets world story. I am a huge fan of the show and of the pairing Riley and Lucas. I hope you enjoy. I don't own girl meets world.**_

* * *

this love is ours / chapter one

just a collection of riley and lucas one shoots.

prompt; the stages of getting together, their first time, having a long distance relationship, a pregnancy scare, and an engagement. au.

xxx

Farkle Minkus was the one hosting the John Quincey Adams High School graduation party at his family's apartment in New York City. He was currently outside enjoying the summer air, drinking and talking to one of his best friends; Maya Hart.

xxx

While Maya and Farkle were taking on the balcony, Riley Matthews and Lucas Friar were upstairs standing on another balcony, just looking at the view of the city.

"I've always loved this view. The bright lights are always seem so pretty." Riley said to Lucas.

"You always mention the bright lights, city girl." Lucas said.

"Changing the subject. I think I'm ready," Riley told her boyfriend.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah." Riley said and with that they both went into the guest room that they were staying in for the night.

xxx

The next morning when Riley woke up, the sun was peaking out through the curtains. She noticed that she was alone, wanting to see where everyone was, Riley put her on clothes from the night before that were all over the floor of the guest room. She had a hang over, and she needed coffee, plus her head was throbbing. There was only one other time during high school that she had a hangover this bad. It was the weekend after she turned 18, last December; Somehow goodie two shoes Riley decided to let her hair down, and then she got drunk. Lucas knew that she couldn't go home in the drunken state she was in, so he took her back to his place and let her sleep it off. Her parents were mad at her for getting drunk and for not coming home until early afternoon the next day. Her father believed that something happened between the two teens, Riley assured him that nothing happened between them and that she was not in the correct state to go home the previous evening.

xxx

Riley slowly made her way downstairs as she felt with every step she took her brain was exploding. Once she got downstairs she noticed Maya laying on the couch looking at her phone.

"Peaches." Riley said to get Maya's attention.

"Honey. Now let me guess, you and Ranger Rick finally did the deed." Maya said in a matter of fact tone.

"Uh, yeah we did. Now is there coffee. I seriously need a cure for this hangover." Riley said.

"Nope, no coffee as of yet. The most sober one out of all of us, meaning your boyfriend, went to go get coffee from _**Topanga's**_. He'll be back in like five minutes." Maya told her best friend.

"Oh ok. I seriously think I drank too much last night." Riley said lying down on the couch diagonally to her best friend.

xxx

A few minutes after Riley lay down on the couch, Lucas returned with the coffee's, put them on the coffee table and lay next to his girlfriend on the couch.

"So tell me, did you guys have drunk sloppy sex?" Maya asked.

"Yes, but it was amazing." Riley answered so content wrapped in Lucas's arms that she started to think about when she first thought about taking the next step in their relationship.

xxx

 _The year 2019 was almost to a close, which meant for Riley it was her third anniversary with Lucas in just a matter of hours. She remembered how they officially got together._

 _xxx_

 _Riley and Lucas were on the roof of her apartment just waiting for the ball to drop from Times Square and waiting to ring in the year that was going to be 2017. Her parents and Auggie were visiting Topanga's parents in Pittsburgh for New Years. Riley convinced her parents to let her stay in New York and they agreed because of how responsible she was, plus Josh was also staying at the apartment for break._

 _"So how was Texas?" Riley asked her best friend._

 _"It was ok, I missed you but." Lucas told her._

 _"But we texted until like 4am each morning." Riley told him._

 _"I know, but I love being with you city girl." Lucas said. That made Riley smile._

 _They basically were unofficially dating. Everyone knew that they were going to be together officially soon._

 _When the clock stricked midnight and the three of them saw the fireworks ( Josh was on the roof too, watching the fireworks. Also he was texting Maya, the play by play between Riley and Lucas.) Lucas leaned in and kissed Riley, the kiss caught her off guard, but she enjoyed it. Unknowing to both Riley and Lucas, Josh took a picture of them kissing on his phone, then texted it to Maya. Who was currently visiting her dad and his family for Christmas break._

 _ **Josh; This just happened. PS; Lucas kissed Riles.**_

 _ **Maya; I AM SCREAMING ON THE INSIDE. HAVE THEY BROKE THE KISS YET?**_

 _"So_ _what was that for?" Riley asked Lucas, still a little breathless from their kiss._

 _"That was for because I wanna be your girlfriend, so will you be my girlfriend." Lucas asked._

 _"Yeah ok." Riley said._

 _As soon as the question was answered, Josh sent another text to Maya._

 _ **Josh; Yeah and they are officially together, no unofficial thing going on between those two.**_

 _ **Maya; FINALLY. They took their time.**_

 _xxx_

 _After the kiss happened, Riley called Maya to wish her a happy new year. She also told her about the kiss and how she and Lucas were an official couple. Maya told Riley that Josh was keeping her updated on Rucas happenings throughout the whole night, Riley didn't care. Maya would of been here if she wasn't visiting her father. After the call to Maya, Riley and Lucas went to her room and started to watch a movie together. At about 2.30am, Josh checked Riley's room to see if she was still there. She was, however Lucas was with her too. Both sleeping, Lucas was hugging Riley while he slept. It was quite cute, so of course Josh had to take photo evidence to send to Maya later._

 _xxx_

 _Riley was brought back to reality when Lucas snuck up behind her and hugged her._

 _"Hey City Girl, I missed you so much." Lucas told her._

 _"I missed you too, I thought you were going to miss our three year anniversary." Riley said._

 _The snow in New York was bad for the last week, making his flight back from Texas delayed by a few days._

 _"I would never miss it. I promise." Lucas said to Riley._

 _xxx_

 _It started to snow lightly and Lucas noticed that Riley hadn't said anything for about 15 minutes. He knew that Riley was thinking about something that she just couldn't shake._

 _"What are you thinking about?" Lucas asked his girl._

 _"Ok well lately I've been thinking, that I'm ready to have sex with you." Riley said._

 _"Are you sure?" Lucas asked._

 _"Yeah, I'm sure." Riley told him._

 _A few minutes later Maya came onto the roof carrying Chloe Matthews, the almost 2 year old sister of Riley and Auggie, she was born on the 1st of January 2018 at 3am. Chloe was wearing her Minnie Mouse PJs under the coat she had on. As Chloe saw Lucas, she reached for him and yelled the name she called him._

 _"Hey little munchkin." Lucas told Chloe and took her from Maya._

 _"Do you wanna watch the sparkles with us?" Riley asked her little sister. They called fireworks sparkles as that's what Chloe called them a couple of weeks ago._

 _"Yeah." Chloe exclaimed._

 _"Ok, well they're gonna start soon. And Maya will hold you when they do, ok." Lucas told Chloe._

 _When the fireworks started, Lucas gave Riley a kiss on the cheek and they both whispered "happy anniversary." to each other. They would of made out if Chloe wasn't around, but she would be put back to bed soon._

 _xxx_

 _Once Chloe was gone, Lucas and Riley continued the discussion that they were having before._

 _"So, us sleeping together. You ready?" Lucas asked._

 _"Yeah, I just wanna get it over and done with actually." Riley said._

 _They decided to go to Lucas's as his mother was still in Texas._

 _xxx_

 _They went downstairs and went to the elevator. Riley texted Maya about her plans._

 _ **Riley; I'm gonna stay with Lucas tonight. Tell my parents for me.**_

 _ **Maya; Ok. Will do.**_

 _"So are Riley and Lucas still up on the roof?" Topanga asked Maya._

 _"Well Riles just texted me, and told me that she's staying with Ranger Rick tonight." Maya said._

 _Topanga nodded and didn't say a word._

 _xxx_

 _When they both arrived at Lucas's, Riley was kissing her boyfriend with so much passion and need. They kept kissing until they reached Lucas's room._

 _Lucas pushed Riley onto his bed and he went to go get a condom from his bathroom. Riley was catching her breath. She wasn't ready to take this big step in their relationship, even though she told Lucas she was._

 _"Riles are you ok?" Lucas asked coming back to sit on his bed._

 _"Yeah, I'm ok. But you know how I said that I was ready. Well I don't think I am. It's just I feel like I'm pressured to because we've been dating officially for three years." Riley told him._

 _"Look if you don't want to just yet, we don't have to ok." Lucas said._

 _"Ok, thank you for being so understanding. I love you." Riley said_

 _"Love you too Riles." Lucas told her._

 _"Even though we're not gonna sleep together, I'm up for a make out session, since we're alone." Riley told Lucas._

 _"I'm up for that too" And with that Lucas's lips crashed into Riley's._

 _xxx_

"Riley, earth to Riley." Lucas was calling his girlfriend as she drifted off into a deep thought.

"Sorry babe, I was just thinking." Riley told Lucas.

"What about?" Lucas questioned.

"Our anniversary this year." Riley told him.

A few minutes later Riley's phone rang, with her mothers name across the screen.

"Yeah Mumma." Riley asked Topanga.

"Riley, I know that you're fighting a hang over right now. But can you look after Chloe in a couple of hours. Your father and I have to go to Philly, Mr Feeney has been in an accident and it's pretty serious." Topanga said.

"Do you want me to come home?" Riley asked.

"No, stay at Farkle's. We'll bring her over before we leave." Topanga told her daughter.

"Ok bye." Riley told her mother.

"Did you guys hear?" Riley asked as soon as she ended the call.

"Yeah, we did." Maya told her best friend.

"I think we should really clean up this house, since a two year old is coming to visit." Riley told her best friend and boyfriend. They wouldn't of cleaned up the mess, that consisted of red solo cups, some still filled with beer and other alcohol if Chloe wasn't staying the night or coming over.

xxx

As they were cleaning, Lucas sneakily kissed Riley. Which turned her on.

"You know, let's have a repeat of last night, minus the drunk bit tonight. After the little munchkin is asleep." Riley whispered in Lucas's ear.

"Am I turning you on?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, but please don't when Chloe gets here." Riley told Lucas.

xxx

By the time that Chloe was dropped off by both her parents, there were no red solo cups in sight, Farkle and Smackle finally decided to join the rest of them about 30 minutes before Chloe arrived, so the five of them chatted until the little munchkin made her appearance.

"Hi Chloe." Riley used her baby voice to talk to her sister.

"Ri!" Chloe shouted when she saw her sister.

With that, Topanga and Cory were off to Philly.

xxx

A few hours later, in the late afternoon. Lucas and Riley decided to take Chloe to the park so she could play.

When they were going back to Farkle's, Chloe was sleeping in her pram, while one of Lucas's hands were on top of Riley's as she was pushing the pram. They heard someone comment on how cute their daughter (Chloe) looked. Riley explained to the person that Chloe was her two year old sister and that her and Lucas were looking after Chloe. The person apologised and the three of them were on their way again.

xxx

After the repeat of the previous night, Riley and Lucas were laying next to each other, when Riley spoke.

"Do you ever think about having kids with me?"

"Of course I do Riles." Lucas told her.

That day in the park wasn't the first time that the 18 year olds had been mistaken as Chloe's parents. Ever since Chloe was five months old, as that's when Topanga thought it was ok to leave Chloe during the night, Riley was tasked to babysit her little sister. Lucas was always with her when she did, so it was the both of them.

xxx

For college Lucas went to the University of Texas, while Riley stayed in New York and attended NYU. Being in a long distance relationship was hard on them both, as for the previous three and a half years, they were hardly ever apart. Just before her birthday, freshman year, Riley went to Texas without Lucas knowing, because she just missed him and she hadn't seen him since early September. She didn't have to think about it twice, she decided to book the next available flight to Texas, which was the afternoon of the current day. She packed a bag, with what she needed, left a note for her parents and headed to the airport.

xxx

When she arrived at Lucas's dorm building, she called Lucas as she hadn't heard his voice all day. Lucas picked up after a few rings.

"Hi." Riley told him.

"Hi to you too Riles, now how is my princess today?" Lucas asked.

"I'm missing you like crazy." Riley said.

"I really miss you too." Lucas told Riley.

In that time on the phone to Lucas, Riley was now in front of Lucas dorm room. She knocked on the door, knowing that Lucas would answer it.

Lucas stopped mid sentence as he saw Riley standing right in front of him and not in New York.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lucas asked, picking up Riley and hugging her.

"I decided that I just needed to see you and I was thinking that I could spend my birthday here." Riley told him.

"Does anyone know you're here?" Lucas asked.

"No, they don't, but I did leave a note on the kitchen counter." Riley said.

Not even a minute later, Riley's phone is ringing, Maya's name on the screen.

"Hey Peaches-" Riley started saying until Maya cut her off.

"Riley, why did you go to see Ranger Rick without telling me?" Maya asked.

"Sorry, I only booked the flight this morning and then I left." Riley told her best friend.

"Ok fine, I'll talk to you tomorrow then." Maya said and hanged up on Riley.

"Since you're here, do you wanna go grab some dinner?" Lucas asked.

"I would love some tacos." Riley announced.

"Ok well let's go get tacos then." Lucas said. With that they headed out the door.

xxx

After they came back to Lucas's dorm room, Lucas started to attack Riley's lips. After about 30 seconds they needed to breathe.

"Ok, what was that for?" Riley asked, breathless.

"I haven't kissed you since September." Lucas said.

With that lips were crashing into each other, and clothes were taken off.

xxx

Early the next morning, the buzzing of Riley's phone woke up Lucas, he looked who was calling, her mother and answered it.

"Hi Topanga." Lucas said.

"Oh, hi Lucas. Is Riley up?" Topanga asked.

"No, not yet." Lucas said.

"Ok, I'll call later then. Bye Lucas." Topanga said.

"Bye" Lucas said and hung up Riley's phone.

xxx

About an hour later Riley woke up, Lucas was at his computer working on an assignment.

"Good morning princess, how did you sleep?" Lucas asked.

"Amazing, but you really wore me out last night." Riley said smiling.

Lucas also smiled.

"Your mum called about an hour ago, she said that she'll call you back." Lucas told

"Did she tell you what she wanted to talk to me about" Riley asked.

"No, also she didn't seem mad that you came to see me." Lucas said.

Riley picked up her phone and called her mother.

"Hi Mum." Riley said as her mom answered her call

"Riley look, Mr Feeney died this morning, so your father and I are heading to Philly." Topanga said fighting back tears.

"Do I need to go back home?" Riley asked, as she knew someone had to watch Auggie and Chloe.

Lucas was worried that she was going to head back home

"No, stay with Lucas. I know you haven't been with each other for a long time. Josh will be looking after Chloe and Auggie while we're away. " Topanga told her daughter.

Lucas saw a smile creep on Riley's face.

"Ok, bye then." Riley said to her mother and hung up.

"What was that about?" Lucas asked.

"Mr Feneey died, so my parents are going to Philly and Josh is looking after Auggie and Chloe when they're gone because mum didn't want me to be away from you. " Riley told her boyfriend.

He smiled. They knew about her parents when they were 16, Riley's mother moved to Pittsburgh, she only lasted about two weeks before going back to Philly to be with her father. However the mood changed.

"So how is your father doing?" Lucas asked.

"Well, most likely he would be devastated. As Mr Feeney was my fathers mentor and teacher for more than half of his education." Riley said.

"How are you holding up?" Lucas asked his girlfriend.

"I think I'll be ok." Riley said. But to be honest, she didn't know if she would be.

xxx

At age 20 Riley had a pregnancy scare. They were stupid and slept together on their anniversary with no protection.

It was the middle of February and Riley was cooped up in the bathroom emptying the contents of her stomach. She didn't know what it was that was making her sick. She decided to go to the pharmacy and get pregnancy tests, as there was a chance she might of been pregnant. When she got back, Maya was sitting at the bay window as she needed someone for support, Lucas was in Texas.

Once Riley took the five tests she bought. There was no right answer given.

"So what are the results, Honey." Maya asked.

"Three positive and two negative." Riley told her best friend.

"I mean am I pregnant, or am I not pregnant." Riley said.

"Look, first of all you need to tell Lucas about this, ok. And second, we need to go to the free clinic." Maya said.

Riley called Lucas and he picked up after a few rings.

"Hi City Girl." Lucas said.

"Hi. Look I have something serious to tell you." Riley said.

"What is it?" Lucas asked.

"Well you know how on our anniversary we slept together and we used no protection." Riley explained to Lucas.

"Yeah. Wait are you pregnant?" Lucas asked.

"Um, I have no idea. I took five pregnancy tests, three were positive and 2 were negative. So Maya and I are going to the clinic to see if I am or not." Riley said.

"Ok. I'll talk to later then." Lucas said.

"Ok bye." Riley said and ended the call.

xxx

Riley and Maya arrived at the clinic about half an hour after Riley told Lucas that there was a chance that she could be pregnant.

"Riley Matthews" The nurse called out not a mere 10 minutes after the girls had arrived.

Riley was directed to a room, Maya came with her for moral support. They waited about another ten for the doctor to make their presences.

"Hi Riley, I'm Doctor Harris" the doctor told Riley shaking her hand. She was female as that is what Riley had requested.

"Maya" said to the doctor and shook her hand.

"Now, what I can see is that you are wanting to know if you're pregnant or not." The doctor said.

"Yeah. I took five pregnancy tests about an hour ago, three were positive and two were negotiate." Riley said to Doctor Harris.

"Ok well, I need to take a blood test, and I'll rush the results, so you can have them by late afternoon." Doctor Harris said.

Riley was never a fan of needles, so when Doctor Harris was drawing blood, Riley was squeezing Maya's so tight that the pressure cut off her circulation.

"Riles, your cutting off my circulation" Maya told her best friend. Riley loosened her grip. However Maya's hand still hurt.

Once the needle was out of Riley's arm, she wanted to get out of there as quick as she could.

"Thanks Doctor Harris." Riley said as she was heading out the door, Maya following.

Riley didn't talk to Lucas until she got the results of the test.

"Hi Lucas." Riley said

"Hi, so have you got the results yet?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, false alarm. I'm not pregnant." Riley said and Lucas sighed with relief.

"Good." Lucas said.

"Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Riley said and hung up.

They both knew that they wanted to have children together, but not at this age. Still in College, in a long distance relationship. They wouldn't be able to handle raising a baby, but if she did get pregnant. Riley knew that Lucas would transfer to Columbia so he could be with Riley and their child.

xxx

Riley was upset that Lucas couldn't make it to her 21st birthday, as he was buried in assignments and class work. But she decided that her 21st birthday would be fun nevertheless.

At 6am the day that she turned 21. Lucas called her.

"Happy Birthday princess." Lucas said.

"Thank you baby. Now are you sure that you can't make it tonight?" Riley asked.

"I'm sure. I'm really sorry baby." Lucas said.

"Ok well, I'll talk to you later then. Bye baby." Riley said and finished the call.

As Riley was getting ready for the night, she tried calling Lucas, however his phone kept going straight to voicemail. He had a habit of letting his battery died, then charging it a few hours later.

Her 21st birthday party was being held at Farkle's as every party was. She spent time mingling and talking to people that she hadn't seen in a long time. At about 8.00, the doorbell rang, Maya told her to go answer it, so she did. On the other side of the door, stood Lucas. She screamed so loudly that everyone could hear and he picked her up and twirled her around.

"You told me that you weren't coming." Riley said.

"Yeah well I lied and wanted to surprise you." Lucas said.

Lucas was going to propose to Riley tonight, the people that knew about it other then him was Maya, Farkle, Josh, Cory and Topanga.

"Well, you need to meet people so, come on." Riley said to her boyfriend.

After about an hour of meeting new people, Lucas pulled Riley away and took her upstairs to the room where they had their first time and led her out onto the balcony.

"Lucas what are we doing here. You pulled me away from my party." Riley said.

"I know, but I just want to ask you something." Lucas said getting down on one knee.

"Riley Matthews, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, of course I will." Riley said, tears starting to trickle down her face. He slid the ring onto her finger and the they started to make out for a solid five minutes until they realised that they had to get back to the party.

Riley couldn't of been happier in that moment, the boy that she has loved for about 9 years just proposed to her, and she was ready to start the life she wanted with Lucas Friar.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm very sorry that it took me very long to update this story, however December was a busy month for me. Also Happy New Year. Oh and can people please review? They make me happy and I update faster.**

* * *

this love is ours / chapter two

prompt; when your senior year of high school isn't what you thought it would be, how do you handle it? au.

xxx

Riley Matthews and Lucas Friar were John Quincey Adams "it" couple. Every other couple wanted to be them, but it was hard to be them. The seventeen year olds had been dating for about two years, and they enjoyed every minute of being together.

xxx

 ** _September 2019;_**

"Hey baby." Riley said to her boyfriend.

"Hey you." Lucas said and turned to his girlfriend to kiss her.

The bell rang for their first class; history. Her father was still her teacher after all these years. Riley and Lucas walked hand in hand to history.

"Hi Daddy." Riley said to her father when she and Lucas entered the classroom.

"What do you want?" Cory asked, as his daughter only called him daddy when she wanted something.

"Nothing." Riley said.

"No you want something. Tell me what you want." Cory said.

"I was wondering if I could stay at Lucas's tonight?" Riley asked her father.

"Yeah, whatever." Cory said that because he knew Riley would put up a fight if he said no, also he knew nothing serious would happen between the two. Yes he had caught them in heavy make out sessions, but that's as far as it got with those two.

"Thanks Daddy." Riley said

The second bell rang and the class started.

xxx 

As it was a Friday, a basketball game was to be played that night.

Riley was on the cheerleading team (finally) and of course Lucas was on the basketball team. Their pre game ritual before every game (even away games) was that they kiss each other for a solid five minutes. Everyone knew about this ritual and left them be.

"Well good luck handsome." Riley said to her boyfriend.

"Good luck out there too." Lucas said bitting his lip.

"Hey, don't get any ideas." Riley scolded.

"I'm not babe." Lucas said walking away.

xxx 

They won the game, it was down to the wire. But of course Lucas made the winning shot. Riley jumped up into his arms a mere few seconds after the buzzer rang and kissed him.

After the celebrations died down, Lucas had a quick shower and got changed. Riley was waiting outside the gym, sitting on the floor reading a book. Once Lucas came out, he noticed Riley reading a book. She was a nerd, but she's his nerd. Lucas squatted down next to Riley.

"Hey nerd." Lucas whispered in Riley's ear and kissed her cheek.

"Take that back." Riley said horrified looking up from her book.

"No, admit it. You love me calling you a nerd." Lucas said.

"Fine I love it when you call me a nerd." Riley said.

Both of them got up off of the ground and headed to Riley's car. It took about fifteen minutes to get to Lucas's place, his mother was away somewhere, Lucas didn't ask his mother where she was going. All he knew is that he had the apartment to himself.

Once they were in the living room of the apartment, Riley started to kiss Lucas with passion. She started to lead Lucas to his room, still kissing him.

xxx

Once in Lucas's room, he pushed Riley on the bed and stopped kissing her.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah." Riley said.

xxx 

After their first time together, Lucas noticed that the condom broke.

"Um Riles." Lucas said coming out of the bathroom. Riley was still naked under the sheets.

"Yeah." Riley asked.

"The condom broke while we were.." Lucas started to say, but Riley knew.

"Ok." Riley said in a sadden tone. Then she started to ramble.

"My parents are gonna kill us if I get pregnant. My dad will kill you, I just know it. We used a condom but it broke. Why am I not on birth control seriously. We've been in a relationship for two years and I'm not on birth control. Why am I so stupid." Riley was rambling on, however Lucas calmed her.

"Hey, calm down. You're not stupid. I know your father will kill me, but they'll also be supportive of us. Also I will not be one of those deadbeat fathers who walk out. I am not my father remember that." Lucas told Riley. Lucas father left when he not even a year old, leaving his mother to raise him. Riley nodded and snuggled into Lucas and fell asleep.

xxx 

The next morning, the smell of waffles woke Riley up. She was still naked from the night before, so she put underwear on and grabbed one of Lucas's shirts from his drawers and headed downstairs.

"Hey you." Riley said coming up behind her boyfriend and kissing him on the cheek.

"Did the smell of waffles wake you up?" Lucas asked.

"Of course they did babe. They always do." Riley said sitting down at the table.

"So about last night; are you ok?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas, I'm fine ok. Besides last night was amazing." Riley said.

"Ok." Lucas said, putting waffles on the plate for Riley.

"But I am gonna get the morning after pill soon, so there's less of a chance I'll get pregnant." Riley said and she started to eat her breakfast.

While they were eating, Lucas spoke.

"I kinda loved last night. Us being together with no interruptions." Lucas said.

"Well if you play your cards right, we'll have nights and mornings like this more often." Riley said. Lucas smiled.

About twenty minutes later Riley went to the pharmacy to get the morning after pill and took it as soon as she got back to her boyfriends apartment. She also noticed that Maya had sent her a text.

 ** _Maya_** ; **_So how was playing house with Ranger Rick?_**

 ** _Riley; It was amazing all I'm gonna say._**

xxx

After Riley finished texting Maya, she posted a photo to Instagram. The caption read; **_rilesmatthews; This boy has my heart lucasfriar ❤️._** The picture that was posted along with the caption was when she jumped into his arms at the end of the basketball game the previous night.

xxx 

Every Saturday was Riley and Lucas's date night. That night they decided to go out to dinner, then walk around Central Park. It was a beautiful night, even though you could never see the stars.

xxx

 ** _November 2019;_**

It was about six weeks after Riley and Lucas first slept together, and Riley wasn't feeling well one morning. She rushed to the bathroom at five am and puked into the toilet. Hoping no one heard, she went back to bed until her alarm went off.

When she got to school, she still wasn't feeling well. Lucas was sitting on the seniors only couch, so she grabbed him and went to one of the closets, with her boyfriend.

"Ok, so you either want a steamy make out session or you need to tell me something really important, but you don't want to tell anyone else." Lucas said.

"I think I might be pregnant, I'm not quite sure as I haven't taken a test yet." Riley said.

"But you took the morning after pill." Lucas said.

"I know, but there still is a chance that I could get pregnant." Riley said.

"Baby, you look horrible. How about we go to the pharmacy and then go to my place, ok." Lucas said. With that they headed to the pharmacy.

xxx 

The first class of the day was history, Cory wondered where his daughter and Lucas was, as he knew that they both went to school.

"Maya, do you know where Riley and Lucas are?" Cory asked.

"No, I don't know where Riley and Ranger Rick are." Maya said and Cory started the lesson.

Maya was the only other person that knew about Riley and Lucas and their night together about six weeks ago. Near the end of the lesson, Maya decided to text Riley.

 _ **Maya; Where are you Honey?**_

 _ **Riley; Peaches, I'm heading to Lucas's. Don't feel that well. Lucas is with me.**_

Mayadidn't reply to the message, as Cory told her to put her phone away.

xxx 

Riley and Lucas made it to his apartment after a stop to the pharmacy.

Riley went straight to Lucas's bathroom to take the tests. Lucas was behind her.

xxx

Those minutes felt like hours waiting for the tests to give them an answer.

Once the timer went off on Riley's phone, she didn't want to look at the results. Lucas read the results, all three of them were positive.

"Riles, they're all positive. I'm sorry." Lucas said. With that, Riley slid down the wall and started to sob, Lucas came and sat next to her.

"Hey, hey. It's gonna be ok." Lucas said.

"It's not. I'm freaking pregnant. I'm not even 18 yet." Riley said crying.

Lucas hugged Riley and kissed her head.

xxx

A couple of hours later after Riley had calmed down, the two decided to head to the free clinic close by.

They were waiting about 10 minutes before they were called in. They went into a room and waited for a doctor.

Riley had blood taken; she hates it and squeezed Lucas's hand tightly.

"So Riley, you are pregnant. Congratulations." The doctor told them both.

xxx 

That night Lucas was over at the Matthews for dinner as the two teens wanted to tell her parents about the pregnancy. Maya was over too, like she always was. Auggie was told to go upstairs by Topanga as Riley said that she had something really important to tell her parents.

"So what's this important news you have to tell us Riley?" Topanga asked.

"Ok well I'm pregnant." Riley told her parents.

Her father surprisingly did not freak, like he did when he was younger. However the look on his face looked like he wanted to kill them both.

Topanga knew how responsible Riley and Lucas were, so she wanted to know how Riley got pregnant.

"So how did this happen. You two are so responsible." Topanga said.

"We did use a condom, but it broke. Also I did take the morning after pill." Riley told her mother.

"Well I'm glad you did, you know we're disappointed." Topanga said.

" I know that, we didn't mean for this to happen. It just did." Riley said.

"No matter what Riley we'll always be here for you." Cory said.

Riley nodded, and headed upstairs to the bay window, Maya and Lucas followed.

"That went well. I thought for sure your father was gonna kill Lucas." Maya said.

"We all thought that Maya." Lucas said.

Riley just sat there in silence.

"Riles, are you ok?" Lucas asked.

"I think I will be." Riley replied.

Lucas hugged his girlfriend and was silent with her.

xxx 

The next morning, Topanga checked her daughters' room and saw that Lucas was lying on Riley's bed sleeping next to her, Topanga also noticed that Maya was on the floor sleeping. She didn't mind, this happened on a regular basis in the Matthews household. Topanga left them, as she knew their alarms would go off soon.

Being a Friday it usually meant that it was game day, but the team had no game that evening as they were given a rest. Riley's alarm went off waking everyone in the room.

"Honey, turn off the alarm. Still sleeping." Maya said.

Riley ignored her and went to the bathroom to change. While Lucas was still lying on Riley's bed, however he was awake. After Riley finished in the bathroom, Maya went in; she always kept clothes at the Matthews as it seemed like she was there more than her own home.

"Are you ok?" Lucas asked Riley.

"Not really, still feel a little sick. But I'll be fine." Riley said. She went downstairs to eat breakfast.

xxx 

At school Riley and Lucas wanted to tell Farkle about her pregnancy. Riley and Lucas were at Riley's locker, when they saw Farkle.

"Farkle. Lucas and I would like to talk to you about something." Riley said.

"Ok, but I think I know what it is. You're pregnant Riley. Congratulations. Maya told me" Farkle said.

"Well thanks." Riley said.

xxx 

By the following Monday, everyone in the school knew that Riley was pregnant. The five of them, yes Zay knew as well didn't know who started this. People started to call her a slut, she ignored them, however when she got to History on Tuesday morning there was a note, entitled **_Riley._** She openedthe note and it said "slut". Riley started to cry, she couldn't take it anymore. She ran to the bathroom and just let the tears flow from her eyes.

xxx

As Cory was about to start the lesson, he noticed his daughter run out of the classroom. Maya ran right after her. Cory saw the note on his daughters desk, he picked it up but didn't read it.

xxx

Maya found Riley in the bathroom sitting on the floor crying.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Maya asked as she didn't see the note.

"They keep calling me a slut Peaches, I can't take it anymore." Riley said.

Maya hugged her best friend.

"Come on Honey, let's take you home." Maya said and helped Riley up off the floor.

Lucas was worried about Riley, he wanted to go after her, but Maya did first and he knew Maya could handle it, the lesson was almost over and the girls were not back yet, he texted Maya to see where they were.

 ** _Lucas; Is Riley ok?_**

 ** _Maya; No, she's shaken up. People keep calling her a slut, so I'm taking her home._**

Lucas didn't reply, but he was pissed that people had the nerve to call his princess a slut. They slept together, accidents happen. People shouldn't be calling other people sluts just because people make mistakes. Near the end of class, Lucas got up from his desk and walked out of the class.

"Mr Friar, where are you going? Class isn't finished yet." Cory said.

"I'm going to be with your daughter sir, she needs me." Lucas said.

Cory didn't put up a fight, he let Lucas go. The bell rang for the next lesson, Cory didn't have a class to teach, so he took the note that Riley had received and read what it said. He was also annoyed that Riley's classmates had the nerve to call his daughter a slut, just because she got pregnant. Cory knew that when Riley was bullied she shut everyone out, he didn't want that to happen again.

xxx 

When Lucas got to Riley's, he noticed that she was curled up in bed. Maya wasn't in sight. Lucas went over and lied down next to his girlfriend.

"Hi Princess, where's Maya?" Lucas asked.

"She's talking to Mumma." Riley said.

Lucas didn't response, he wrapped his arms around Riley. About 15 minutes later, Riley's breathing changed. She was asleep. Lucas went downstairs to talk to Maya and Topanga, who had one of her rare days off.

Maya and Topanga were at the dinning room table talking.

"Lucas, I thought you were at school." Topanga said, surprised that he was sitting down at the dinning table.

"I was, but I walked out of history after Maya told me what happened with Riley. I came straight here." Lucas said.

"Well, Topanga and I have been discussing what we should do with Riley." Maya said.

Riley was diagnosed with anxiety a couple years ago, it's been tough on her. However her family, Lucas, Maya, Farkle and Zay were helpful and calmed her down when she was having panic attacks.

"So what's the plan?" Lucas asked.

"Well, Riley won't be going to school, but she will still be enrolled. She will complete her schooling at home, however she can go to prom and graduation." Topanga said.

Lucas knew that her father thought of this plan, ever since Riley had been diagnosed, as some days she had really bad panic attacks and didn't go to school. There was a perk to having Mr Matthews as principal of the school, he had been since the 10th grade. Lucas stayed the night, Maya didn't as a relative was visiting.

xxx 

The next day, Lucas got ready for the day, while Riley stayed in bed.

"So are you gonna collect your books today, or do you want me to?" Lucas asked. Riley had decided to do her schooling from home.

"No, I'll get them. I'll go when there's a lesson on." Riley said.

Lucas kissed her and went downstairs to eat breakfast, Riley decided to get up and she got ready for the day.

xxx

Riley went to collect her books when there was a lesson on, she didn't expect students to be in the halls, but they were. The students came up to her and told her that she was a slut and other mean things she didn't want to think about, but she did. She was having a panic attack and no one was around. She couldn't calm down, she called Lucas. She forgot what class he had. She was glad he picked up.

"Riley, what's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"Panic." Was all Riley could say.

"Ok, princess. I'm coming." Lucas didn't know where she was, but he decided to go to her locker first.

"Mr Friar, no cellphones in class. Also where are you going?" The maths teacher asked. Lucas was walking towards the door.

"My girlfriend is having a panic attack." Lucas said

"Go then." The teacher said.

Lucas reached Riley's locker a couple of minutes after he went out of class. He immediately sat down next to Riley who was rocking back and forth and she was shaking.

"Hey Riley. What happened?" Lucas asked hugging Riley, hoping she would calm down.

"Everyone keep coming up to me and called me a slut and other things." Riley said.

Lucas didn't question her anymore. Once she was calm enough Lucas took her to her fathers office, where she could lie down until she was ok to go home. Lucas stayed with Riley until Cory returned to his office. Cory was shocked to see Riley and Lucas in his office.

"What happen. Is Riley ok?" Cory asked Lucas.

"She had a really bad panic attack. Called me in the middle of class and when I got to her locker she was rocking back and forth. Also she was shaking." Lucas said. As soon as Lucas said that Riley awoke from her short nap.

"Where am I?" Riley asked.

"Riles, you're in your fathers office. You had a really bad panic attack. " Lucas said.

"Can you please take me home, Lucas." Riley said.

"Of course. Come on." And with that Riley got off the couch and the two teens were out the door.

xxx

 ** _December 8th 2019_**

It was midnight, Riley was turning 18 in six hours. She always thought that on her 18th she would get drunk and then Lucas would save her as he always does but no, she's pregnant with Lucas child. Her bump was not visible to the naked eye as of yet, as she was only about 10 weeks along. Maya, Farkle, Zay and Smackle were at Lucas's, celebrating Riley's 18th. Maya was drinking beer, she hardly did this. Her best friend is about to turn 18 and she can't drink so Maya's drinking for her. Farkle, Zay and Smackle also drank, but not as much as Maya.

"Maya please don't vomit anywhere but the trash or the sinks." Lucas said.

"Ranger Rick I won't." Maya said.

xxx 

Maya was tipsy after a couple of drinks, so the rest of them were being entertained by her loud laughter. She was fun when tipsy. The six of them decided to go to Tacco Bell. It was dead in Tacco Bell so of course they all decided to take pictures.

 ** _mayahart; We ended up at Tacco Bell at 1am._**

The picture that Maya posted was all six of them laying on the floor in Taco Bell.

 ** _rilesmatthews; It's 1am, and this guy decides to put me over his shoulder. Also we somehow ended up in Taco Bell. lucasfriar_**

The picture that Riley posted was Lucas picked her up and put her on one side of his shoulders.

They spent two hours in Taco Bell taking pictures and of course eating. They only had to leave because it was shutting for the night. The six of them were not sleepy, so they decided to run around the streets of the neighbourhood, continuing to take pictures.

xxx

All of them hadn't slept for about 24 hours, it was 6am and Riley was officially 18. Her mother sent her a text to wish her a happy birthday.

"Happy Birthday baby." Lucas told Riley and they kissed passionately for about 2 minutes, well until the others came into Lucas room.

"Guys, we've seen you making out enough times. We all just wanted to say, happy birthday Riles." Maya said handing over a present.

"Well thank you Honey." Riley said opening the present.

xxx

 ** _December 24th 2019;_**

It was the night before Christmas, Lucas was over instead of being in Texas. He basically lived at the Matthews apartment now, and no one had an issue with it. The two teens were about to move into a apartment in the same building in the new year, so they both started to pack what they needed; let's say Riley's room is a mess. Scattered with books, clothes and boxes. Since Riley and Auggie were little they were allowed to open one present on Christmas Eve. Riley opened up the present that Lucas got her. It was a promise ring, she kissed him quickly as her parents and Auggie were around.

"Thank you Lucas, I love it." Riley said.

"I knew you would." Lucas said hugging Riley.

"Hey losers." Maya said coming through the door.

"Hi Peaches." Riley said still hugging Lucas.

"I got you a present Honey." Maya said.

"More presents?" Riley questioned.

"Yes open it" Lucas said.

Riley grabbed the present from Maya and opened it. It was a locket, Riley opened it, however there were no pictures inside.

"Aww, thank you Peaches." Riley said hugging her best friend.

xxx

On New Years Eve Riley and Lucas decided to elope, they weren't even engaged but they both wanted to be married before the baby came and Riley's was just starting to show. Both of them went through Riley's window, as they didn't want her parents finding out. They went in Riley's car, her parents wouldn't know what they would be doing.

The two teens left the city and went to a justice of the peace up north.

xxx

Riley and Lucas were married, both smiling from ear to ear, driving back to the city.

"So how are we going to tell your parents that we're married." Lucas asked.

"We'll tell them that we got married." Riley said.

"But will they be ok with it, like did they elope when they were our age?" Lucas asked.

"Nope, but they almost did. But my mum chickened out. The funny thing is; she asked dad at their high school graduation." Riley said.

"You serious?" Lucas asked.

"Yep." Riley said.

"How did I not know this?" Lucas asked.

"Because you never asked. But they told me about 2 years ago." Riley answered.

"So what your saying is that we're the reckless version of your parents." Lucas said.

"I wouldn't say that." Riley said.

"Oh come on Riles, we just got married and we're having a baby in June. We are." Lucas said.

"Fine we are." Riley said.

xxx

The newly married couple decided to stay in a run down hotel in the city, because they didn't want to go home just yet. Her parents didn't call to see where she was, however Maya did.

"Hey Honey. I was at the bay window before, you or ranger Rick weren't there, is everything ok?" Maya asked.

"Everything is fine Peaches. Lucas and I got married tonight." Riley said.

"You what?" Maya asked.

"You sound like your surprised Peaches, like you didn't know this would happen." Riley said.

"I'm not surprised, I just thought you would get married when you were older, not at 18." Maya said.

"Peaches, you do know that our plans changed because of the baby I'm having." Riley said.

"Yes I know that Honey. Now do your parents know?" Maya asked.

"No they don't, Lucas and I went out the window, we drove up north to a justice of the peace and now we're at a run down hotel back in the city." Riley said.

"Ok Honey. I'll see you later." Maya said and hung up.

"So Maya knows we're married." Riley said to Lucas.

"I know Princess I heard the conversation from the bathroom." Lucas said sitting next to Riley on the bed. The two had a serious make out session, clothes were taken off. They couldn't go all the way because of what happened the first time that they went all the way.

xxx

Riley and Lucas entered the Matthews apartment at about 11am on New Years Day, they only had about 3 hours sleep but they were both fine. Riley was still wearing her promise ring as they were yet to get a wedding ring. Shawn and Angela were also at the apartment.

"So Lucas and I have news." Riley said sitting on Lucas who was sitting on the one seater lounge.

"Ok so what is this news, you didn't get married did you?" Shawn asked.

"Actually we did get married." Lucas said.

"Topanga do they know about you and Cory almost getting married at 18?" Shawn asked.

"Riley knows, don't know if Lucas knows." Topanga said.

"I know, Riley told me." Lucas said.

"Are you guys ok that we got married?" Riley asked.

"Look we'll be hypocrites if we say we weren't happy that you two got married, but we are happy for you two." Topanga said.

xxx

The two teens moved into their new apartment five days after they got married.

"So we're home owners." Lucas said.

"And it feels amazing." Riley said hugging and kissing her husband.

xxx 

Life went on for the two teens, Riley was finishing her schooling at home and Lucas went to school.

Their first major fight happened when accepted letters for College arrived. It was late April

"Lucas, you have to go to Texas State. It's your dream school." Riley said.

"No, I am not going to. I applied before you got pregnant and before we got married. I don't want to leave you or the baby ever." Lucas said.

"I'm gonna ask you this; if I didn't get pregnant, would we be having a long distance relationship next year?" Riley asked.

"I can't answer that." Lucas said.

"You do know the answer, it's yes we would of been in a long distance relationship. You just don't want to admit it." Riley said raising her voice and she started to cry.

Lucas knew it was the hormones that was making Riley like this. He tried to comfort her, but she pushed him away and walked out the door.

She ended up at her parents door, she needed her mums advice. Topanga opened the door.

"Riley, what happened." Topanga asked noticing that her daughter had been crying.

"We had a fight about college, Lucas got into Texas State. I told him to go, but he's not going to because I'm pregnant. He didn't admit that if I wasn't pregnant we would of had a long distance relationship next year, then I stormed out." Riley told her mother.

"It seems to me like Lucas never wants to leave you. That's why he didn't admit it." Topanga said.

"I know that, it's just these hormones are making me crazy." Riley said and she started to walk out the door.

"Riley, your grandparents are in town this weekend, so family dinner on Sunday." Topanga called out to her daughter.

xxx

Riley's grandparents (Topanga's parents) didn't know that she was pregnant, as Riley wasn't that close to her mothers side of the family. When the grandparents were told, questions were asked.

"Topanga why would let history repeat itself?" Rhianna asked.

"Because I see how much Riley and Lucas care for each other and how much they love each other." Topanga said looking at them both and her mother.

No other questions were asked relating to that subject after that.

xxx

They got back from dinner and Riley had been having braxton hicks for the past 15 minutes, she told Lucas and headed to the bathroom to get the make up off her face and to get changed. However the pain started to feel different, she felt a sharp pain and fell to the floor, hitting her head on the floor. Lucas heard the noise and went to the bathroom to check on Riley. The moment he saw Riley on the floor, he rushed to her.

"Riley, baby. Can you hear me?" Lucas asked. He picked her up from the floor and took her to the car. The hospital wasn't that far away. Riley hadn't woke when Lucas arrived at the hospital, he picked her up bridal style and took her inside. Lucas told the nurse at reception that his wife had been having Braxton Hicks and that she was in the bathroom and she fell down. There was blood on her head where she impacted when she landed on the floor. The nurse told Lucas to bring her in, he went.

Lucas was told that after the doctors figured out what was wrong, he could see his wife. So he went outside the ER and rang Maya.

"Hey Ranger Rick, what's up?" Maya asked.

"Riley's in the hospital. She was having Braxton Hicks, she went to the bathroom and she fell and hit her head. I'm at St. John's." Lucas said almost crying.

"Ok, we'll be right there, I'm actually at the Matthews right now." Maya said and they both hung up.

xxx

"Is everything ok Maya?" Topanga asked.

"No, Riley's in the hospital. All I know is that she was suffering from Braxton Hicks and that she fell and hit her head when she was in the bathroom." Maya repeated what Lucas told her.

Maya went out the front door, needing to see if her best friend was ok, Josh followed.

xxx 

When Maya and Josh got to the hospital, they saw Lucas sitting in ER waiting room.

"Hey, any news yet?" Josh asked sitting down next to Lucas. Maya sat down next to Josh.

"No, not yet. Hopefully soon." Lucas said.

The three waited about 30 minutes until a doctor came out with news.

"Mr Friar?" The doctor question as she saw Lucas. Lucas went up to the doctor and they explained what happened.

"Riley almost lost the baby, but they're both ok for now. She also needs to be on bed rest for the remained of the pregnancy." The doctor said.

"Can I see her?" Lucas asked.

"Yes of course, she's in room 25, down the hall." The doctor said.

Lucas went down the hall, Maya and Josh decided to stay in the waiting room for a little longer. Lucas reached the room Riley was staying. Riley was awake and smiled weakly when she saw Lucas.

"Hey, how are you?" Lucas asked sitting down on the chair next to the bed.

"I feel as good as a person can be who almost lost their child." Riley said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't protect you. I should've." Lucas said.

"Lucas it's ok. This happens. You shouldn't blame yourself." Riley told him.

They were alone for about 5 minutes until Maya and Josh came into the room.

"Honey, how are you feeling?" Maya asked walking in and hugging Riley.

"I'm ok Peaches. A little shaken up and tired though." Riley said.

"I'm glad you're ok." Maya said.

xxx

Riley was released the next day, however she had to remain on bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy. Topanga came to her daughters apartment that afternoon, Riley and Lucas both knew the time she was coming. When Topanga entered her daughter's apartment, she saw Lucas kissing Riley's forehead. She was lying sleeping on the couch.

"Hey Topanga." Lucas said.

"Hi, has Riley just fallen asleep." Topanga asked.

"Yeah. She's had a tough couple of days." Lucas said. Topanga went and sat at the dinning room table. Lucas sat down on the other side of the table, handing a cup of tea to Topanga. She took a sip and started to talk.

"Look I've never told Riley this. I had a miscarriage when I was 20. Cory and I had just moved to New York, and I found out I was pregnant. A couple months later, I suffered a miscarriage. So when Maya told us what happened last night, I just wanted her to be ok, and I'm glad she is." Topanga stopped speaking and Lucas knew she was fighting back tears.

"Are you ok?" Lucas asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, it's just I avoid talking about it." Topanga said.

"I understand." Lucas said. After Lucas said that Maya shouted into the speaker box.

"Hey Ranger Rick let me in."

Lucas walked over to the speaker box and let Maya in. A couple of minutes later she opened the door and walked in.

"So how is Peaches?" Maya asked?

"Sleeping, she's been ok." Lucas said.

Maya went and made herself a cup of tea. Riley suddenly woke up.

"Ow" Riley said.

"Are you ok Peaches?" Maya asked.

"I think I'm having actual contractions. But it's too early." Riley said.

Lucas grabbed the keys to the car and Maya helped Riley off the couch and they both guided her out the door.

xxx

The doctors had decided that Riley should have an emergency c-section, as It wasn't safe for the baby anymore, Riley had developed an infection, which no one knew until they were told when Riley was admitted that day. Lucas was with Riley, however she was sedated, as she faints at the sight of blood. The baby was born, it was a girl. The two teens decided not to know the gender of their child until it was born. The monitors started beeping like crazy, their newborn daughter Emily was taken away, Riley was going down hill fast. Lucas knew he had to leave, but he just couldn't. He was taken outside by a nurse and went to the waiting room in a blur.

"How is she and the baby?" Maya asked.

"I think the baby is ok, but Riley isn't. She got worst after our baby girl was delivered." Lucas said on the verge of crying. They waited for close to an hour for news about Riley. They heard news about Emily; she was ok. The doctors put her in the NICU for now, as she was born just over two months early. Riley had developed a very serious infection. That was reason why she almost crashed on the table. She was ok now, sleeping in a hospital room. Lucas went in and saw her first, he sat down right next to Riley's bed and started to talk to her.

"Riles, I know you can hear me. So please listen. I don't want you to give up ok, you're strong and I love you. You need to be here to help me raise Emily, she can't only have me to look after her." Lucas said. Holding one of Riley's hands.

xxx

It had been about 3 days since Emily was born, Riley had not woken up yet. Maya had been there the whole time, living off coffee, she hadn't slept since the night before Emily was born. Lucas managed to sleep a little, but it always wasn't for very long. Lucas was sitting in the chair next to Riley's bed when she woke up, at that moment Maya walked in.

"Honey, you're finally wake." Maya said.

"Peaches you told me you would disown me if I didn't, so I woke." Riley said in a soft voice.

"Well I think it's time to meet your new girl." Maya said and Cory walked in with his granddaughter, and gave Emily to his daughter.

"Hi baby I'm you're Mumma and I'm going to love you for a long time. You're daddy too." Riley said and kissed her daughter's head, while Lucas kissed his wife's head. In that moment the family of three were content that nothing could destroy them at that point in time.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ah, I'm finally updating, this chapter has been in the works for a while. I hope you enjoy. I don't own Girl Meets World.**

* * *

this love is ours / chapter three

 **prompt;** _nineteen year old, riley matthews is the new teen star, after receiving a role in a new teen drama series. the media tries to break her and maybe they just will. au._

xxx

Riley Matthews was asleep in bed. She and her boyfriend of four years, Lucas Friar moved out to LA after they finished high school, she wanted to pursue her acting career and Lucas was studying to become a veterinarian at the University of California. The sun was streaming through the curtains, Riley felt her boyfriend kiss her and opened her eyes.

"Hey, Riles. It's time to get up." Lucas said.

"Hi, what's the time?" Riley asked.

"Just after 5am. I know you have to be at work by 6.30." Lucas said.

"No, I wanna stay in bed. With you." Riley said.

"How about I come with you today since I don't have a class." Lucas said.

"No you can't. Josh is coming today, and I told him you would pick him up." Riley said.

"Well ok, but can I at least drive you to work." Lucas asked.

"Of course you can." Riley said and Lucas picked her up and took her to the kitchen so they could eat, otherwise she would of stayed in bed for the whole day.

xxx

The drive to the set was a relatively quick one, Riley and Lucas shared a five minute kiss until she had to go to work for the day.

When Riley got into work, the writers wanted to talk to her about a love interest for her character.

"Riley, we think your character should have a love interest." One of the writers said.

"Yeah but I asked not to have a love interest. The only way I will have one is if my boyfriend Lucas plays my love interest on the show." Riley said. Riley knew Lucas could act and amazingly at that, however that wasn't his career goal, it was hers but she would ask him if he would be interested. The writer didn't say anything more, however Riley spoke again.

"I will talk to Lucas tonight, and if he agrees, I will have a love interest and if he doesn't I don't." Riley said and she walked away from the writer.

xxx

Lucas was standing in the arrivals area of LAX, waiting for Josh. He had to do a double take when he saw Maya Hart walking hand in hand with Josh. He couldn't believe that Maya was in LA. The two finally reached Lucas.

"Pancakes what are you doing here?" Lucas asked hugging her.

"I decided to surprise Riley." Maya said.

"Hey Josh." Lucas said also hugging him. The three started to walk to Lucas' car.

"So are you two finally dating?" Lucas asked. He noticed that they were holding hands again.

"Yeah we are." Maya said.

"And for how long?" Lucas asked.

"We just started dating last week." Josh said.

"And why didn't we know?" Lucas asked.

"Because we decided to tell you when we came here." Maya said.

xxx

That night Josh went and got Chinese takeout as Riley was exhausted from her 11 hour day on set. Of course Riley happy danced when she found out that Maya was dating Josh, even though when she was 13 she didn't want her best friend to be her aunt, now she doesn't care. While they were eating Riley told Lucas about the onscreen love interest.

"So Lucas, the writers want to give my character a onscreen love interest, but I only will agree to it if you play the role of my love interest." Riley said. Lucas trusted Riley completely, however Riley was uncomfortable kissing a guy that wasn't her boyfriend, even though she knew it was part of being actress.

"Well I would love to play your love interest." Lucas said, quickly kissing Riley. At the end of the night Riley decided to post on Instagram.

 _ **rileymatthews; So pancakes decided to surprise me and came to LA. mayahart ❤️**_

The picture that was posted was Riley and Maya making funny faces at each other.

xxx

The next day was a Saturday, no filming however Riley did have a photoshoot to do for _**Teen Vogue**_. Lucas went with her so he could see his girl having fun and being goofy. During breaks in the shoot, Riley and Lucas decided to have their own photoshoot, the photographer noticed and decided and take pictures, and an assistant also took photos on Riley's phone because the couple was just perfect. The types of photos that were taken of the couple ranged from them being goofy, Riley getting a piggy back ride from Lucas, and a few were taken of them kissing. The interviewer from the magazine saw the couples' photoshoot as well. After the photoshoot was done, the interview started. The interview wasn't really to promote the show it was more like 'Who Is Riley Matthews?' kind of interview. The interviewer asked Riley about why she wanted to be a actress, how she met Lucas and asked about her family. As the interview was wrapping up Maya kept calling her, she couldn't ignore her anymore so she apologised to the interviewer and took the call.

"Maya, what's the matter, I'm doing a interview." Riley said.

"Is Lucas in earshot?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, why?" Riley asked.

"Just go to the bathroom. This is serious and he shouldn't be told yet." Maya said.

Riley went to the bathroom and Maya started to talk again.

"Cletus called the house looking for Lucas, he was on the verge of tears. Pappy Joe had a heart attack." Maya told Riley.

"Oh my god. I need to tell Lucas." Riley said into the phone and hung up and quickly went to the interviewer.

"I'm sorry, but there's a family emergency." Riley said to the interviewer.

"Ok, that's fine. I'm sure I have everything I needed." The interviewer said.

Riley walked quickly to the front door of the studio and Lucas followed having no idea what was going on.

"Riley what's going on?" Lucas asked.

"I'll tell you in the car. Pap's are here." Riley said.

xxx

Once they were away from the pap's Riley started to talk.

"Maya called. Cletus called the house looking for you. Pappy Joe had a heart attack." Riley said.

"I need to be there." Lucas said

"I know, so we're going today." Riley said and called her assistant. Her assistant booked a flight for that afternoon and started to pack for Riley, so they quickly went home. As they were finishing off packing, Lucas started to break down crying. Riley held him and calmed him down enough so they could catch their flight.

xxx

The pap's were taking pictures of Riley and Lucas, when they were walking through the airport. Riley and Lucas both had sunglasses on as they were both upset. The pap's were asking questions to them both, Riley held Lucas close to her and didn't answer any of the questions. As the two were waiting to board the private plane, the sunglasses that they were wearing were taken off their eyes. Both of their eyes had been red from crying. They didn't know that someone was taking pictures of the two, those pictures were high quality ones too.

xxx

Ava, Auggie's girlfriend texted Riley not even 20 minutes into the flight to ask about the pictures taken at the airport.

 _ **Ava;**_ _**Ok so what happened. I keep seeing pictures of redness in your eyes at the airport. Please explain.**_

 _ **Riley; Pappy Joe had a heart attack, so we're going to Texas right now, hence the redness in our eyes at the airport.**_

"So what did Ava want to know?" Lucas asked.

"She just wanted to know about the pictures at the airport. Someone took pictures of us when we were at the gate" Riley said resting her head into Lucas's shoulder and they both fell asleep.

xxx

They landed in Texas a few hours later, both of their phones were blowing up with notifications from Twitter because of the pictures. Topanga also texted Riley.

xxx

It was early Wednesday morning of the following week, Pappy Joe died in his sleep. Riley and Lucas were in the hospital room, watching Pappy Joe when he died. Lucas was heartbroken and just started to cry into Riley's chest. She calmed him down enough and went out to the hall and called her mother.

"Honey, what's the matter. It's 4.30am here." Topanga said.

"Pappy Joe died Mumma." Riley said.

"Are you and Lucas ok?" Topanga asked.

"No." Riley said quietly.

"Honey, do you want me and your father to come down to Texas?" Topanga asked.

"No, we'll be ok, I'm going back to LA late on Friday night because of an event for the show on Saturday, and then I'll come back here." Riley told her mother.

xxx

Riley caught the red eye back to LA, so it was pretty early in the morning when she got in. Maya picked her up from the airport, she was thankful no pap's were around. Since she had been in Texas, she had a total of about 15 hours sleep, coffee had been both their lifeline. Maya made Riley sleep until they had to get ready for the event.

xxx

Maya and Josh came with her to the event for her new tv show. Lucas would of come as well, however he was still in Texas. Riley was interviewed by the same person who did her magazine interview the previous week. Her name was Annie.

"Hi Riley. So where is your lovely boyfriend tonight. I haven't seen him." Annie asked.

"He's in his home state of Texas. Family emergency." Riley said. Annie nodded.

"So I'm excited to see _**Moving On**_ can you give us a little tidbit for future episodes and tell us what it's about?" Annie asked

"Well my character Emily, will be getting a love interest in the second half of the season. Basically the show is about losing someone and then trying to move on from that loss. I'm very excited for everyone to see the show." Riley said.

xxx

 _It was January, Riley and Lucas were in junior year. They had been dating for just over two years. Finally deciding to take the next step in their relationship the previous month, on her birthday no less. They were protected when they did, however Riley was feeling unwell at this point in time. She called Lucas around midnight asking him to come over, even though they had school and he left two hours ago, as 10pm as that was the time when Lucas had to leave the Matthews each school night. Lucas got to the Matthews within 10 minutes._

 _"Riles, what's wrong?" Lucas asked._

 _"I feel like crap." Riley said. Lucas climbed into Riley's bed._

 _"Baby you're burning up." Lucas said feeling her forehead._

 _"Can you stay with me tonight, I don't want to be alone." Riley said._

 _"Of course I will." Lucas said wrapping his arms around her waist._

 _xxx_

 _The next morning Topanga stopped at her daughters doorway and noticed Lucas sleeping next to Riley._

 _Topanga knew that Riley was feeling unwell since the previous night._

 _Lucas woke up and kissed Riley's forehead. He noticed the time and panicked._

 _"It's ok Lucas. It's only me. I won't kill you." Topanga said to her daughters boyfriend. If Cory was at the door, Lucas was sure he would be killed._

 _Topanga was heavily pregnant with the third Matthews child and was due any day now. Topanga started to double over in pain, she was having contractions, she was still at the door of Riley's room._

 _"Cory!" Topanga yelled for her husband._

 _"What is it Topanga?" Cory said walking to Riley's room._

 _"I'm in labour." Topanga said._

 _"Ok well we're going to the hospital. Lucas can you take Auggie to school? Oh and I'll deal with you later." Cory said. Lucas nodded._

 _xxx_

 _Lucas took Auggie to school, and headed back to the Matthews as Riley was still very sick and needed someone to look after her._

 _Riley woke up soon after Lucas returned from taking Auggie to school._

 _"Hey, what are you still doing here?" Riley asked._

 _"Your mum went into labour earlier, she was standing at your door when she did. I took Auggie to school, Shawn and Katy are with your parents." Lucas said._

 _"Ok, when can we see them?" Riley asked._

 _"Once your temperature is gone, we don't want to get anyone else sick" Lucas said._

 _xxx_

 _Riley, Auggie, Lucas and Maya headed to the hospital at about 1pm that day, as Shawn texted Riley and Maya about the baby, Riley's temperature was gone for the moment and she felt better._

 _Once they got to the hospital, Riley informed the nurse that she had been having high temperatures since the previous day, however felt fine at that point in time, the nurse made her wear a mask, so germs weren't going to be spread. Everyone waited in the waiting room until Cory came out and gave them the news. Riley and Auggie had a new baby sister, Lilly was her name._

 _xxx_

 _"Lucas why were you in my daughters bed this morning?" Cory asked when he took Lucas outside of the room to talk about that morning._

 _"Look sir, Riley called me at midnight, so I came over. She had a high temperature, and asked me to stay so I did. Nothing happened." Lucas told Cory._

 _The two of them walked back into the room and Riley went out of the room._

 _xxx_

 _Riley found the nearest public bathroom, and she started to throw up. She couldn't get the nagging feeling out of her brain that there was a slim chance she could be pregnant. She texted Lucas about her plan._

 _ **Riley; I'm going to see if I'm pregnant or not, please come with me.**_

 _Lucas looked at the message and walked outside. He called Riley._

 _"Riles, what's the matter?" Lucas asked._

 _"I just threw up in the bathroom and I just can't help to think that I'm pregnant." Riley said._

 _xxx_

 _Riley was pregnant, the two teens decided not to tell anyone until they had to. They were told to come back the next week, just to see how everything was going. The two teens headed back to the room where Topanga was staying._

 _"Where have you two been?" Maya asked._

 _"Oh we decided just to take a walk." Riley said._

 _Maya knew that they didn't take a walk. She would get it out of Riley later._

 _xxx_

 _It was mid evening, Riley, Lucas, Auggie and Maya just got back from the hospital. Auggie had decided to go to sleep, that meant that Maya could grill Riley and Lucas about where they were earlier._

 _"So where were you two. I know you didn't take a walk." Maya asked._

 _"Look Maya, Lucas and I don't want to talk about it. Ok." Riley said._

 _"Ok that's fine." Maya said. She headed upstairs and got ready for bed, if Riley and Lucas didn't want to talk about it, then that was fine with her. It's their secret to keep._

 _xxx_

 _The next Friday, Riley and Lucas went to the clinic for the check up of their baby. The doctor who saw the two teens recommended them to a doctor who specialises in dealing with teen pregnancies. They were only waiting about ten minutes until they were called. The nurse did the routine checks and told Riley that the doctor would be with them soon._

 _Doctor Spence introduced herself to the two teens._

 _"Hi, I'm Doctor Spence. I'll be your doctor for the whole pregnancy." She said to the two teens._

 _"I'm Riley and this is my boyfriend Lucas." Riley told Doctor Spence and the doctor shook both of their hands._

 _"Ok Riley, you can lie on the bed, and I'll start the ultrasound whenever you're ready." Doctor Spence said._

 _Riley laid down on the bed and nodded to indicate that she was ready for the ultrasound. Lucas was holding Riley's hand._

 _"How far along are you?" Doctor Spence asked moving the probe across Riley's stomach._

 _"I think it's 5 weeks." Riley said._

 _"I'm sorry to tell you this, but you've suffered a miscarriage. I can't see the fetus." Doctor Spence said. At that moment both Riley and Lucas's faces turned to shock and sadness, Riley started to silently cry. Both teens wondered why them, yes even though they were only 17, deep down they wanted to become parents._

 _xxx_

 _As they were heading out the building, Lucas was holding onto Riley tight, she was still silently sobbing. Lucas knew where they had to go for the weekend; his family cabin in upstate New York, a few hours from the city._

 _"Lucas were are we going?" Riley asked._

 _"My family's cabin in upstate New York." Lucas answered. Riley decided to text her mother about her plans._

 _ **Riley: Lucas and I are going to his family's cabin in upstate New York for the weekend. Please don't tell dad.**_

 _ **Topanga: I won't honey. I know how he is. Be safe and I love you.**_

 _xxx_

 _The two teens got to the cabin at about 9pm that night thanks to horrible traffic going out of the city. Lucas lit the fire in the living room and the couple just sat on the couch together cuddled under a blanket.  
_

 _"You know before I was thinking why did we have to lose this baby, but I guess there was a reason I just don't know that reason." Riley said._

 _"Riley, I know when we're older, we'll start a family. And the world is a mystery, we will never know the reason why our child was taken from us." Lucas said._

xxx

It was a few days after Pappy Joe's funeral, everyone went to it, including Josh would hadn't met him. Maya and Josh were still in LA, Lucas was catching up on school work. So Riley and Josh decided to spend the day together exploring LA. Josh gave Riley a piggy back ride, she loved them even at 19. They didn't even notice the pap's taking pictures of them.

xxx

Later that night, there was a headline on a gossip site, which read; _**Has Riley Matthews Moved On?**_

 _ **New teen star Riley Matthews was seen out in LA today, hanging out with a new guy, she was seen with her arms around his neck, while he was giving her a piggy back ride. We haven't seen the guy she was with at the airport the other week, so we believe that she moved on really quickly. Leave your comments below.**_

In the article pictures of Riley and Josh of that day were attached. Ava saw the article as soon as it was published, she had a google alert when it came to Riley and was basically her defence squad, she took to Twitter and quoted the article, she also noticed that Riley's fans were saying that she was still with Lucas and that the guy she was with was her uncle.

 _ **avamorganstien; This is so stupid. Riley and Lucas are still together, she was hanging out with her Uncle Josh. Also she loves piggy back rides. Josh is dating her best friend. Don't believe everything you read.**_

Riley saw Ava's tweet and tweeted her. _**  
**_

_**rilesmatthews; avamorganstien Thank you for being my defense squad. I love you little sis. I'll see you on the 4th of July weekend so I can give you hugs ❤️**_

xxx

A couple weeks later, it was the Fourth of July weekend. Riley couldn't go home for the weekend because of what happened with Pappy Joe, the filming of the tv show was put on hold for a couple weeks, so her parents, brother, sister and Ava flew out to LA. When Lilly saw Lucas and Riley she ran to them, Ava and Auggie were just behind her.

"Hey munchkin. I've missed you." Riley said picking up her 2 year old sister and hugging her. After about 30 seconds of Riley hugging her sister, Lilly reached for Lucas, so Riley gave her sister to her boyfriend. Cory and Topanga finally joined them and they both hugged Riley.

"My assistant has already got and put the luggage in the car, so we just have to walk out." Riley said. Lilly didn't want Lucas to put her down, so he held her as they were walking out to the car. The pap's kept their distance surprisingly, but pictures were still taken of the group. Cory wanted to drive, but Riley wouldn't let him. So Lucas drove and Cory sat in the passenger seat. Lilly fell asleep before they hit the highway.

"Riles, how do you deal with people taking pictures of you wherever you go?" Auggie asked.

"It's a little annoying, but I'm starting to get use to it. The rumors are crazy. It's like they don't even know me." Riley said to her brother.

xxx

Later that day, the kids decided to go in the pool. Riley super klutz was back and of course she fell in and Maya recorded it on her phone. Once Riley surfaced, she saw Farkle Minkus and his girlfriend Smackle walking out to the pool. She didn't even know that they were coming to LA. Riley got out of the pool and ran up and hugged two of her best friends.

"Why didn't anyone tell me that you two were coming?" Riley asked soaking wet.

"Because we wanted to surprise you. Lucas knew and didn't tell." Farkle said.

"Well I'm glad you're here." Riley said. Lucas was in the pool watching Lilly, she was on her inflatable swan. Riley of course had to take a picture of her little sister on the toy. After Riley took the picture, she fell in the pool again and stayed there until they all wanted to get out a couple of hours later.

xxx

After dinner (a home cooked meal that her mother made.) Riley posted a couple pictures to Instagram, the first one was of Lilly sitting on her inflatable swan.

 _ **rileymatthews; This little munchkin is a princess. ❤️**_

The second picture was Riley and Ava hugging.

 _ **rileymatthews; Here's the hug I promised avamorgs**_

It was decided at dinner that _The Family Game_ should be played that night, so everyone was in for a intense night. Lilly was put to bed after dinner, as she needed sleep.

Before they started Ava posted a picture of the game board.

 _ **avamorgs; It's family game night. This is gonna be intense. rileymatthews mayahart lucasfriar auggiematthews farkleminkus issysmackle joshmatthews**_

The teams were as followed; Riley & Lucas, Maya & Josh, Auggie & Ava, Farkle & Isadora and Cory & Topanga. Every time Topanga heard the ding coming from the game board, she shouted out that she won. That was something that hadn't changed. Riley almost got sick from eating popcorn, Lucas of course cut her off after she finished her second bowl. She put up a playful fight.

"Hey, why did you do that?" Riley asked Lucas.

"Because I don't want you getting sick." Lucas said, kissing her forehead. The game was rather quick, near the end Riley got a call from one the producers of the show, so she went outside to answer the call. At the end of the game Auggie and Ava won. Topanga of course was bitter about losing.

"We're going to go upstairs and leave you kids be." Cory said.

"Ok night." Riley said. Auggie and Ava also went upstairs, so the six of them decided to go out to the porch and lie down on the deck chairs and just catch up with each other.

xxx

The six of them were so engrossed in catching up that nobody checked the time until it was about 12.30am. Riley used the torch on her IPhone to guide them all, as the lights were turned off in the house and didn't want to wake her parents. She remembers that just last year, she would sneak in the house through her window if she broke curfew. She did this often.

xxx

 _It was nearing 2am in the morning, eighteen year old Riley was still with Lucas. Her curfew was 12am on weekends._

 _"I really need to go, my parents will kill me again." Riley said. They were lying on Lucas's bed. They went out to dinner and then came back to Lucas's and started to watch a movie, however they weren't really paying attention to the movie. The couple decided to have a serious make out session._

 _"Why can't you stay here tonight?" Lucas asked._

 _"You know what my father is like. He will kill you if I stay over." Riley said._

 _"Ok you can go." Lucas said. Riley only stayed the night at Lucas's when her parents were out of town, which wasn't often._

 _"Look how about we both get sleep and later you can take me out for breakfast at one of those all day breakfast cafe's, we can bring Lilly and we'll go to the park." Riley said._

 _"Sounds like a plan, I'll wake you if your not up." Lucas said, giving Riley one last kiss. She picked up her shoes and bag and headed out his window. Riley was like a sly cat when she broke curfew. Her parents never woke up, but they knew that she broke the curfew. Meaning she would be talked to when she woke up from sleep._

 _xxx_

 _Riley woke up at 10am, she got dressed and went downstairs. Her parents and Auggie knew she broke curfew again._

 _"Let me guess, you got in close to 3am?" Auggie asked._

 _"Yep. What's my punishment this time?" Riley asked._

 _"Nothing, your father and I have decided that on the weekends you don't have a curfew anymore. You're an adult now Riley, you can stay at Lucas's on weekends if you want, but curfew on weeknights is still 10pm." Topanga said._

 _"Wait you're giving me freedom?" Riley asked._

 _"Yes we are. Use it wisely." Cory said._

 _"Can I take Lilly to the park today. Lucas is taking me out to breakfast soon and then we're going to the park." Riley said._

 _"Yeah. That's fine." Topanga said._

 _Lucas buzzed and Riley let him in._

 _"Morning Riles, I thought you wouldn't be up." Lucas said kissing her cheek._

 _"I got up 15 minutes ago. Thank you very much." Riley said._

 _"Stop mocking me." Lucas said._

 _"I'm not. I just need to get Lilly ready then we can go." Riley said and she picked up Lilly from the floor where she was playing with her toys._

 _The four of them that were in the kitchen / living room, could faintly hear Riley tell her baby sister that she and Lucas were going to take her to the park. About 15 minutes later Riley came back downstairs and put Lilly in her pram. While Topanga had gotten a bag ready with what Lilly needed when Riley and Lucas took Lilly out.  
_

 _"You ready to go munchkin?" Riley asked her little sister. She smiled and laughed._

 _"I'll take that as a yes." Riley smiled. The three of them headed out the door._

 _xxx  
_

 _They took the train to a stop near Central Park, Lilley fell asleep during the ride. So the two teens decided to go to a quiet cafe near the park that they discovered a few months ago. Lilly woke up soon after they arrived at the cafe_

 _"Hey sleepy head, would like some food?" Riley asked. She had put Lilly's food on the table, Lilly reached for it, and Riley gave it to her sister. Soon after that Riley and Lucas' food came, she ordered pancakes and he ordered waffles. The moment that Lilly saw the waffles on her sisters' place her eyes went wide, and Riley knew that the little munchkin wanted some pancakes, so Riley gave her one to eat._

 _xxx_

 _About thirty minutes later, the three of them left the cafe and headed to Central Park. Lucas was pushing Lilly on the swings while Riley watched them. A Woman in her late twenties was watching the three of them and sat down next to where Riley was sitting.  
_

" _So I couldn't help but notice, your boyfriend is an amazing dad." The young lady told Riley._

" _Oh, she isn't my daughter, she's my sister." Riley said_

" _Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize." The young lady said._

" _It's ok, everyone thinks I'm her mother." Riley said, and in that moment Riley knew she wanted Lucas Friar to be the father of her children._

 _xxx_

The next morning Riley woke up at 8.30am and proceeded to wake up Lucas with a pillow by hitting him.

"Ok, Ok. My eyes are open. Stop hitting me with the pillow." Lucas said and they both got off the bed and headed downstairs. As the both of them reached the door of the kitchen, everyone noticed that Ava received a notification on her phone, she looked up at Riley and Lucas and said "Bay window right now." Ava got up from her seat and headed upstairs to Riley and Lucas's room, as that's where the bay window was. Riley and Lucas followed her.

"Ok Ava, what's the matter. It must be serious." Riley said.

"Look at this." Ava said handing her phone to Riley. The headline read; _**Was Riley Matthews Pregnant?**_

Riley went on to read the article, they believed that she suffered a miscarriage last December as that was the last time she was back in New York, the picture they used was one taken two years ago when she actually suffered the miscarriage. This was before she was famous and somehow someone got a photo of Riley and Lucas walking out of the clinic. Maya, Josh, Farkle, Smackle, her parents and her assistant Abby had all walked in the room at basically the same time.

"Ok Riles. We need to talk about this article and do damage control." Abby said. Riley and Lucas sat at the bay window while everyone else said on the bed.

"Well I guess it's time to tell the truth. I did have a miscarriage, two years ago, just over a week after Lilly was born." Riley said.

"Wait wasn't that the weekend that you two went up to the cabin?" Topanga asked.

"Wait, what. When did they go to a cabin?" Cory asked.

"One of those weekends I lied and told you your daughter was staying at Maya's the whole weekend. Besides, she asked me not to tell you." Topanga said. Riley and Lucas thought it was time for everyone to know the story.

"We decided to have our first time on Riley's 17th birthday. We were protected. We're not that careless. Somehow Riley got pregnant and then lost the baby 5 weeks later." Lucas explained.

"So that's the secret you hid from me." Maya said.

"Yeah we didn't want to tell anyone because it was too early." Riley said.

Everyone remembered, after that Riley decided that she wanted to act seriously. She dabbled in it before and took drama class at school. It has been a coping tool for her, because she lost her child. Riley having the miscarriage helped her be where she is at that current point in time.

 _ **rilesmatthews; I never wanted the news of my miscarriage to become public, it was something that only Lucas and I knew about. Yes I was pregnant two years ago when I was 17. However, we sadly lost the baby only 5 weeks in. That's where the picture is from, Lucas and I were heading out of the clinic just after we heard the news of my miscarriage.**_

"Hopefully the tweet I posted is enough to end this." Riley said.

"It's illegal for anyone to gain access to information that they're not authorized too. The article did say you suffered a miscarriage right?" Topanga asked.

"They did, and I believe I should sue the gossip site for obtaining documents that were meant to be kept private. We were never going to tell you guys about the miscarriage. Lucas and I thought it was a secret we should keep to ourselves." Riley said.

"Well I'll get one of the lawyers at my firm to represent you." Topanga said.

"Ok thanks Mumma." Riley said.

xxx

The legal mess didn't take that long, only a couple of months, it was revealed that Missy Bradford was the one behind the gossip site. Missy always wanted to destroy the couple back in high school, she though that the gossip site would be the perfect way to destroy them. It wasn't, she was ordered to pay a fine and to shut the website straight away.

xxx

It was the middle of November, Lucas had deicided to go to New York for just one day. He wanted to get Cory and Topanga's blessing as he was going to propose to Riley on her birthday. Riley didn't even know he was going. Lucas's plan was to go to New York early in the morning, then come back on a late flight that night. Maya knew about this plan and decided to keep Riley busy for the time that Lucas was gone. Lucas arrived in New York and went to Farkle's place, as he was going to help Lucas pick out an engagement ring. It hadn't been announced that he was joining the show yet, so the pap's didn't even take one picture of him as he wasn't with Riley. After he arrived at Farkle's, he noticed Isadora standing in the kitchen but no Farkle.

"Hey Is, where's Farkle?" Lucas asked.

"He's just getting dressed. Told me that you two are going to find an engagement ring for Riley." Isadora said.

"Yeah, hopefully she'll say yes." Lucas said.

"Are you kidding me, she will say yes. I may not be very good with relationships, but I do know that Riley is in love with you." Isadora said. In that moment Farkle came down the stairs.

"Hey Lucas. So are you ready to do this?" Farkle asked.

"Yep." Lucas said popping the p.

The two of them headed out the door and decided to go to Tiffany and Co to look for Riley's ring.

xxx

Lucas wasn't looking long until he found the perfect ring for Riley. It was a similar style to her promise ring, which she loved and he didn't want to get something that she hated, so he got ring that he knew she would love. After Lucas and Farkle left the store, Farkle went back home and Lucas went to The Matthews to ask both Cory and Topanga for permission to marry their daughter. He buzzed the apartment and said "It's Lucas." Someone let him in, he didn't know who as they didn't say their name. He then knocked on the door of the apartment and Topanga opened the door.

"Hi Lucas, come on in. I was just about to serve dinner, would you like to stay?" Topanga asked.

"Yeah. I would love to. There's actually something I would like to ask you and Mr Matthews, if that's ok." Lucas said.

"I know what you want to ask us; you want to marry Riley. I give you my blessing. The reason I knew is that Riley isn't here." Topanga said. Topanga called Auggie and Cory down for dinner, Topanga had already fed Lilly and she was having her bottle before bed.

"Lucas, what a surprise. I didn't expect to see you here. Now what do you want to ask me." Cory asked sitting down.

"Cory." Topanga scolded at her husband. Cory didn't say a word after that.

xxx

After everyone had finished dinner, Lucas decided to ask Cory for his blessing.

"I have something to ask you Mr Matthews." Lucas started.

"You want to marry Riley, I give you my blessing as much as I don't want to." Cory said.

"I see the way you look at her. I know you love her, and I know that she loves you too. The one thing I ask, is just never hurt my little girl." Cory continued.

"I would never sir." Lucas said.

"Good, and one last thing. Call us Topanga and Cory from now on." Cory said.

"Well thank you for dinner, but I must go. I have a flight back to LA to catch." Lucas said.

"See you at Christmas." Topanga said, coming up to hug Lucas. Lucas left the Matthews and headed to the airport.

xxx

It was about 2am when he got back to LA, Lucas took a cab home. He didn't wake Riley up when he got home, sometimes she was dead to the world and other times she wasn't. Lucas entered their bedroom, got changed and lied down next to Riley and kissed her on the forehead. She didn't stir, which Lucas was thankful for.

xxx

It was December, the show was doing extremely well. They wrapped the first season just last month and the rest of the season was set in to air in the new year. Riley had no idea that they were going to Paris for her birthday. They had to go back to LA instead of going straight to New York after Paris as Riley had booked a talk show appearance on the 15th. Lucas booked a private jet and told Riley that they were going away, she protested a little, but he got her to agree. Riley's assistant decided to come to Paris too, they had become closer in the last five months.

"So please tell me where we're going." Riley asked Lucas as they were traveling to Paris.

"No. I won't tell you, you'll see later." Lucas said and Riley snuggled up to him and fell asleep.

xxx

Riley had woken up just as they were starting to land. She looked out the window and knew that they were in Paris.

"Wait, we're in Paris." Riley said happily.

"Yeah. I thought my girl should finally come to Paris, like I promised all those years ago." Lucas said kissing Riley on the lips.

xxx

They got to their hotel, it was about 9pm and were still wide awake. Lucas wasn't going to propose to Riley until her birthday, which was the next day.

"I haven't been here for 4 hours and I'm in love with this place." Riley said.

"I knew you would be." Lucas said.

"Stand with your back facing me in front of the window. I wanna take a picture of you." Riley said to Lucas. Riley took the picture and posted it to Instagram. Out the window they could see the Eiffel Tower

 _ **rileymatthews; This Paris view situation. lucasfriar**_

Lucas came over to the bed and sat down next to Riley and she started to talk.

"Look, I'm going to bring up a topic that we haven't talked about since the night of my miscarriage. I know I shouldn't bring this up now, but I want to have children with you." Riley said.

"I know you do, so how do you want to go about it." Lucas asked.

"Well I decided not to take my birth control, but I'm also scared that I'll suffer a miscarriage again. I don't really want to go through that kind of pain again." Riley said.

"When we go back to LA, we can visit the clinic to see if you can actually get pregnant. Because I want to give you everything that you want." Lucas said.

"How did I get so lucky?" Riley sighed and put her head on Lucas's chest and they both slowly fell asleep.

xxx

The next day, Riley woke up before Lucas, ordered room service and started to scroll through her Twitter and Instagram, she liked some of the amazing birthday edits that she had been tagged in by her fans. She woke up before 6am, she did this every year because her parents would come into her room at 6am and wish her a happy birthday. She knew her mother would text her at 6am even though it was going to be 12am in New York. Lucas had woken before 6am too, he also wished her a happy birthday at 6am on the dot. Topanga texted Riley Happy Birthday, she saw it and then went onto Twitter.

 _ **rilesmatthews; So it seems that I'm 20 in France, but not in the US.**_

Lucas also decided to Instagram a post.

 _ **lucasfriar; Since my princess has now turned 20, I just wanted to say happy birthday beautiful. I love you more and more each day.**_

The picture that he posted along with the caption was one of Riley that he took when she wasn't looking at him, but rather the floor. The room service came and they ate. Lucas had planned a day of sightseeing and that night they were going to go to a restaurant near the Eiffel Tower, then Lucas was going to propose in front of the Eiffel Tower.

"So what are we doing today?" Riley asked.

"Well we are going sightseeing." Lucas said.

"Please tell me that we're going to the Eiffel Tower?" Riley asked.

"We will tonight." Lucas said.

"Now I'm very excited for tonight." Riley said.

xxx

As they were sightseeing Riley went up ahead while Lucas and Abby talked.

"So Ab, do you have Riley's ring?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah I do, I'll give it to you later." Abby said and they started to catch up to Riley. Lucas gave Abby Riley's engagement ring as he didn't want Riley to find the ring. When they reached Riley, she was too engrossed in the sites to notice that they were gone. Lucas grabbed Riley's hand and she looked at him and smiled.

xxx

In the late afternoon, the three of them headed back to the hotel. Riley had a short nap and while she did that Lucas got the engagement ring from Abby. Riley looked so peaceful sleeping, however Lucas had to wake her up as they had to get ready for dinner.

"Hey, princess. It's time to wake up." Lucas said and kissed Riley's forehead. She stirred and woke.

"Hey, what time is it?" Riley asked.

"It's five forty five, you need to get ready for dinner." Lucas said.

"Ok, join me in the shower?" Riley asked.

"Hmm, as tempting as that is I'm going to decline. Tomorrow morning I promise." Lucas said.

"Ok." Riley said and grabbed her things she needed and went into the bathroom. After she had a shower, she changed into a gorgeous dress, and black leggings. She then headed to Abby's room as she was going to help Riley finish getting ready.

"So call me crazy, but I think Lucas is going to propose tonight." Riley said, as Abby was doing her make up. Abby said nothing and Riley continued to talk.

"We've been together for five years. We got together on my 15th birthday. I just have this feeling that he will." Riley finished speaking when Abby decided to speak.

"You two are like best friends who are in love. It's amazing to watch, he worships the ground you walk on." Abby said.

"I'm so lucky aren't I?" Riley asked. Abby nodded.

xxx

They went out to dinner, it was a cold night, but it didn't bother Riley and Lucas at all. Riley was getting a little tipsy from the alcohol she was drinking, Lucas told her to stop drinking as he told her that he had a surprise for her. She listened and ordered a lemon lime and bitters for her next drink.

xxx

The two of them left the restaurant, Abby had also went out for dinner with some old friends who lived in Paris and was now with Riley and Lucas as they were heading to the Eiffel Tower. As they were heading up to the Eiffel Tower Riley was amazed at how pretty it looked.

"It looks amazing." Riley said turning to Lucas.

"Riles, there's something I need to ask you." Lucas said and got down on one knee. Riley had a look of shock on her face.

"Of course I will marry you." Riley said, smiling ear to ear. Lucas put the ring on her finger and they kissed. Abby had been taking pictures of the moment with her phone which she was going to send to Lucas in a few minutes.

xxx

Once they headed back to the hotel, Riley posted the picture of her engagement ring, the caption read;

 _ **rileymatthews: This day will always be special to me, first it's my birthday, second it's the day that lucasfriair and I got together five years ago and third it's the day that he proposed to me. I am so in love with him and I can't wait to be his wife.**_

xxx

The three of them arrived back in LA a few days later and the pap's were all over them. Riley felt trapped, so she clung onto Lucas and kept her head down. Lucas knew she was struggling with the crowd so he pushed his way through. When they made it to the car, no one was following them, Riley almost had a panic attack because of the amount of people.

"So are you going to make that appointment today?" Lucas asked as they were driving back to their place.

"Abby made it for me, it's in two hours. So I suggest that go somewhere and eat and then we'll go to the appointment." Riley said.

"Ok well that sounds like a plan." Lucas said.

xxx

The two of them went out to lunch and then headed to the doctors, Riley was glad that no pap's were following them, but came into the doctors office the back way so no one could see them entering the building and thinking something different. The two of them waited about ten minutes until Doctor Spence called them into her office, yes it was the same doctor Riley saw two years ago back in New York, Doctor Spence moved out to LA just before Riley and Lucas did because of family reasons and she has stayed ever since. Riley and Lucas went into to her office and sat down.

"So what are you here for today?" Doctor Spence asked.

"We both want to know if we can have children and if there is a less chance Riley will suffer a miscarriage again." Lucas said

"Ok, well let me run some tests and then you'll know right away." Doctor Spence said.

Riley lied down on the bed and the doctor started to run the tests.

xxx

Not even an hour later the two teens received their results.

"So I have your results, I'm sorry you can't have children."

The two of them thanked Doctor Spence and headed to the car without saying a word. Riley was holding onto Lucas.

Riley felt the same pain she felt two years ago back in New York when Doctor Spence told her that her unborn baby had died.

They headed back home and just lied down together, just wanting to be with each other.

xxx

A few days later was Riley's talk show appearance on _**The Helen**_ _**Show.**_ She put on a brave face, but inside she was hurting.

Helen introduced Riley and she came out dancing, and sat down on the chair.

"Hi Helen." Riley said.

"Hi Riley. Now, can we chat. Is that ok?" Helen asked.

"Sure we can chat, what about?" Riley asked.

"It was noticed on Instagram, that you're boyfriend Lucas had been hanging out a lot on the set of you're tv show _**Happiness**_. Is there anything you like to share?" Helen asked.

Pictures of the both of them on set were shown on screen.

"Well I think I shouldn't tell you, but I will anyway. Lucas will be joining the cast in the first episode back of season one. He will play my love interest on the show." Riley said. The crowd cheered.

"I also notice a engagement ring on your finger, when did he propose?" Helen asked.

"He proposed a week ago, on my birthday. Which is also our anniversary, we've been together for five years." Riley said. The crowd awed.

"Well congratulations." Helen said.

"Thank you." Riley said.

"Now I want to ask about the show, what can we expect from the second half of the season?" Helen asked.

"Well there's drama of course, but there also sweet and heartfelt scenes which I loved to film." Riley said.

"As its near Christmas, I have to ask; do you have any Christmas traditions?" Helen asked.

"Well Lucas and I always go back to New York for Christmas. But my family doesn't have any traditions." Riley said.

xxx

Once the interview was done, Riley was free to go. Abby took her back home, and then she started to pack for New York, as they were going there the next day. None of Riley's family knew that she couldn't have children, but she was going to tell them in the next few days. Riley and Lucas were still sexually active, even though they couldn't have children. The two of them thought it couldn't hurt to try.

"So how are we going to do what we just did when we're in New York." Lucas asked.

The two of them were naked, lying on their bed after they slept together.

"Um, we're not. We'll be staying at my parents place, and we've never done it with them there. So we're not starting now." Riley said.

"We should really get our own place in New York, don't you think?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, we should." Riley agreed with her boyfriend and she cuddled into Lucas and slowly drifted off to sleep.

xxx

When Riley and Lucas arrived in New York, they headed straight to her parents place. Riley had decided to tell her mother first about not being able to have children. When the two teens got to the Matthews apartment, Topanga was at the cafe. So Riley headed there to talk to her mother.

"Hey mum, can I talk to you for a second?" Riley asked her mother who was behind the counter. There was no one else in the cafe except for Riley and Topanga.

"Of course, what is it? Wait no let me guess; you're pregnant." Topanga said.

"No actually, quite the opposite. I can't have children." Riley told her mother and she started to tearer up. Topanga came over to her daughter and hugged her.

"When did you find out?" Topanga asked.

"The day we got back from Paris, we saw Doctor Spence and she told us." Riley said.

"Have you decided what you're going to do about starting a family?" Topanga asked.

"No, but we have decided to get a place here, as we're only going to stay in LA when we're filming." Riley told her mother. Mother and daughter went back to the apartment and more people had arrived, Farkle and Isadora were over to see everyone and to give out presents as they were spending the holidays in Aspen with Farkle's family. The two of them were in their couple Christmas sweaters, it was a tradition for the couple.

"We come with gifs. We're sorry we couldn't join the Matthews family Christmas this year." Isadora said.

"Since you're both here, bay window now please. I have something to tell you guys." Riley said, so Lucas, Farkle, Isadora and Maya followed her to her old room and sat down on the beloved bay window.

"So Lucas and I went to see Doctor Spence the other day, and she told that we couldn't have children." Riley told her group of friends.

xxx

Ever since Happiness aired, Ava and Maya were obsessed with it and Riley or Lucas didn't tell them any spoilers, so when it came to the season one finale, the two of them were over at Riley and Lucas' place in New York. Some of the scenes were hard to shot for the loved up couple, as their characters Emily and Nick break up so to speak. Maya and Ava were pigging out on popcorn. When the show first started, Ava would go over to Maya and Josh's apartment and watch it, however when Riley and Lucas got their apartment, the two girls invited themselves over every Tuesday to watch the show. Riley and Lucas were also watching the episode, and they were posting things on Instagram and Twitter as well.

 _ **rileymatthews; mayahart and avamorgns invited themselves over to watch HappinessTV. I know they'll be crying by the end.**_

Along with the caption Riley posted a picture of Maya and Ava stuffing their mouths with popcorn.

"Riles, you do know that if you're characters break up. I'll be crying." Maya said.

"I know Peaches. Lucas get the tissues." Riley said. Lucas got up and got the tissues from the kitchen table and put them on the coffee table.

"Ok, why did you do that?" Ava asked.

"You'll see." Lucas said.

 _ **lucasfriar: No one knows what's going to happen in HappinessTV and it's freaking out mayahart and avamorganstein.**_

 _ **avamorganstein: lucasfriar Don't toy with mine and Maya's feelings. We can't handle this.**_

 _ **mayahart: Watching HappinessTV is like watching my best friends fall in love again. lucasfriar rilesmatthews**_

As the episode was finishing, Maya and Ava were crying. Riley and Lucas' characters had broken up.

 **mayahart; avamorganstein and I are sobbing because of HappinessTV. WHY WRITERS WHY.**

"You two get off the couch, Lucas lie on the couch." Riley told the three of them, she didn't care that her best friend and future sister in law were currently crying their eyes out. They knew what was happening, so Lucas got on the couch and Riley got on top of him, she kissed him and they both smiled. Ava took the photo of them smiling.

 _ **rileymatthews; Just in case anyone is worried about HappinessTV, here's a picture of lucasfriar and I. Photo credit: avamorgs**_

xxx

Riley and Lucas got married on the 4th of July weekend, they kept their wedding under wraps from the media, as they believed that Lucas was cheating on Riley with Isadora just because she was scared of the camera's and Lucas held her close to him to calm her down a little, like he did with Riley. When Riley first saw the article, she started to cry. She had no idea what had gotten into her, she knew it was false, and she never got this emotional over something that was stupid. Riley tried to think why she was being so emotional, she wasn't on her period. Come to think of it, she hadn't had her period for a couple months, but she though nothing of it. Riley thought that she could of been pregnant, however Doctor Spence told her she couldn't get pregnant, yet Riley and Lucas were having unprotected sex. Riley made an appointment with Doctor Spence that day, as she needed to know if she was pregnant.

xxx

Later that day when she entered the doctors office, she was ushered straight into Doctor Spence's office.

"It's nice to see you again Riley, what can I help you with?" Doctor Spence asked.

"Well, I think I might be pregnant. Lucas and I have been having unprotected sex since you told us that we couldn't have children." Riley said.

"Have you experienced any morning sickness?" Doctor Spence asked.

"No I haven't actually." Riley said.

"Well that's ok, let's take a look to see if you're pregnant." Doctor Spence said.

Riley laid down on the bed and lifted her shirt up, Doctor Spence then put the goo on her stomach and moved it around with the probe. As Riley looked at the screen, she knew she was pregnant.

"So I'm guessing you can already see that you are indeed pregnant, congratulations. I'll say about 10 weeks along, I would like you to be careful as this is a high risk pregnancy." Doctor Spence said wiping the goo of Riley's stomach.

"Ok thank you." Riley said.

xxx

When Riley got home, she saw that Lucas was home too.

"Hey, so I have some good news." Riley said.

"What kind of good news?" Lucas asked.

"The kind where I'm pregnant." Riley said.

"What. Are you serious?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, I didn't take a pregnancy test, but I did just see Doctor Spence. She confirmed it. I'm ten weeks along." Riley said.

Lucas picked up Riley and spun her around, and kissed her.

"Oh, I knew we could do it." Lucas said. They both sat on the couch.

"Doctor Spence did say it was a high risk pregnancy, so I have to be careful." Riley said.

"That's ok, at least we're having a baby." Lucas said.

"So we are not telling anyone, not even our families until I think it's right." Riley said.

"I'm ok with that." Lucas said.

xxx

It was two weeks since Riley found out she was pregnant, it was also the night before Riley and Lucas' wedding. They decided not to spend it apart, because they didn't really believe in that tradition. However Lucas hadn't seen Riley's dress, but she knew he would die when he saw it. Nobody knew that Riley was pregnant, they didn't want to announce the pregnancy until the couple was told that the baby was healthy.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Riley asked Lucas.

"I've been ready since I met you." Lucas said.

xxx

The wedding was taking place in the state of New York, all of Riley's family was present as well as Lucas'. It was a small wedding, as the couple didn't want to bring attention. Riley wasn't freaking out about marrying Lucas, she was ready. Heck she wanted to marry him when they were in Paris, but she never brought it up. She thought about the conversation she and Lucas had the previous night; knowing that Lucas wanted to marry her since they first met, made her fall in love with him more. Lucas wasn't even nervous about marrying Riley, even though they have only been engaged for a short period of time the couple wanted to married, they almost got married in Vegas but somehow that didn't happen.

xxx

"So are you ready?" Cory asked his daughter.

"I am. The question is; are you ready to give away your baby girl?" Riley asked.

"I don't want to, but I know that Lucas will treat you right." Cory said and Riley hugged her father.

"Thanks daddy." Riley said and broke the hug.

xxx

The couple said their vows to one another, Riley cried when Lucas was saying his vows. They were so beautiful and she knew she picked the most amazing person to spend the rest of her life with. After their kiss, Lucas whispered in her ear.

"You ok?" Lucas asked.

"I'm fine." Riley said, and with that the couple walked down the aisle together.

xxx

Later on, the reception was in full swing. Maya of course tried Riley to have champagne, but Riley denied the alcohol.

"Riles, you just got married, live a little." Maya told her best friend.

"Maya no, I'm not drinking. You can but." Riley said, and Maya didn't push her best friend anymore. Soon enough it was time for the speeches, Maya went first, being Riley's maid of honor.

"Honey and Huckleberry. I somehow knew this day would come, ever since I pushed Riley in Lucas' lap on the first day of seventh grade. They took their time getting together, but it couldn't of been more beautiful; It was Riley's 15th birthday, they both had strong feelings for one another but they were too afraid. So I of course pushed Lucas to tell Riley how he felt about her, he did and then this magical relationship was born. I wish you two, a long and happy marriage." Maya said. Maya was watching her best friend, she knew that something was different about Riley and she wanted to get to the bottom of it, so when Riley went to the bathroom, Maya went too.

"Hi Riles." Maya said when Riley came out of the bathroom stall.

"Maya, you scared me." Riley said.

"I know somethings up with you. So spill." Maya said.

"Do I have to tell you?" Riley asked.

"Yes, you are not leaving this room until you tell me." Maya said.

"Fine, since you're my sister, I'll tell you. I'm pregnant." Riley said.

"What are you serious, pregnant with a baby. I though you couldn't have children." Maya said, surprised.

"Well I guess Lucas and I having a lot of sex help with me getting pregnant." Riley said.

"Ok, that's not something I want to know." Maya said.

"Can I get back to my husband please?" Riley asked.

"Of course you can Honey." Maya said hugging hugging her best friend. Riley went back to Lucas and sat down.

"You took longer than I though you would, everything ok?" Lucas asked. Riley whispered in his ear.

"I told Maya I was pregnant." Riley said. Lucas understood, he knew Maya; she had a way of getting secrets out of people.

xxx

"Thank you for marrying me today." Riley said to her now husband.

"You're welcome princess. I really do love you." Lucas said.

"I know you do." Riley said.

xxx

For the next few months, Riley laid low. She asked for production to be moved to New York, and the network somehow agreed with her request. So Riley and Lucas stayed in New York City. The pregnancy was kept under wraps from their family for another three months after the wedding. Riley's filming days were shorter, it was a Friday afternoon, Cory and Topanga were going away for the weekend, so Riley and Lucas offered to look after Auggie and Lilly for the weekend. Lucas went to go pick up Lilly from daycare. Auggie and Ava walked straight into his sisters' apartment and saw her, Riley was siting on the kitchen bench eating ice cream from the tub. Riley saw them and was shocked, the family still didn't know that she was pregnant, as she hid her bump every time she saw them. The two teenagers noticed Riley's bump.

"Oh, hey. I didn't hear you guys come in." Riley said.

"So you're pregnant." Ava stated.

"Yeah, I am. Six months along." Riley said.

"Question; why did you both keep it from us for so long?" Auggie asked.

"Because, I wasn't meant to get pregnant, but then I did. It's a high risk pregnancy. We decided not to tell anyone, until we knew she was safe, and we still don't know. But now you two have found out." Riley said. Auggie and Ava hugged her, they couldn't believe that Riley was pregnant.

"So does anyone else know?" Ava asked?

"Yeah, I told Maya at the wedding, she didn't let me leave the bathroom until I told her what I was hiding, as she knew something was up with me. I'm going to go hid my bump from your sister." Riley said and she walked into her room.

xxx

Auggie and Ava were smart enough not to tell Lucas that they knew about Riley's pregnancy. Riley told Lucas when they were in bed that night, Ava and Auggie were out on a date, and they had put Lilly to bed.

"So Auggie and Ava found out I was pregnant. They saw my bump." Riley told her husband.

"That means we have to tell everyone." Lucas said.

"Yes, I'm thinking we'll have everyone over for dinner on Tuesday." Riley said.

xxx

It was now Tuesday evening, everyone was coming over for dinner. Maya and Ava were watching an episode of Happiness on the TV through Netflix, while they waited for Shawn and Angela to arrive. Riley was still hiding her bump from everyone. Shawn and Angela arrived, the episode was paused and the tv was turned off. The family were finishing up dinner when Riley announced it.

"So this may come as a surprise to everyone, but I'm pregnant." Riley said.

"Are you serious Honey?" Topanga asked her daughter.

"Yes, I'm six months along. We didn't want to tell anyone because of my miscarriage and that we were told that I couldn't have kids. Lucas and I just wanted to make sure that our baby was fine." Riley explained.

"We don't blame you Riles for keeping this news from us." Josh said.

"Thanks, we didn't know how you guys would feel about us keeping such big news from you." Lucas said.

xxx

The last few months of the pregnancy went smoothly, Riley and Lucas only announced it to the media when she neared the end of her seventh month, they also announced that they were married in early July. Fans of the show were excited for the couple, the baby decided to come a few weeks early and that scared both Riley and Lucas. Their baby girl was healthy and that all that mattered to the couple, Taylor Friar was the couple's pride and joy.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed it, a spoiler for next one shot, characters die *goes to hid.* Oh but I have created a riley and lucas fanfic archive, it's citygirlandsubwayboydotcom. Please review.**


End file.
